Smartphones that are mobile terminals having performance equivalent to that of personal computers are spreading. Due to enrichment of 3G/LTE (Long Term Evolution)/hotspot, an environment in which smartphones are always capable of making connections to networks is being improved.
Taking advantage of such an environment, recently, an art has been appearing in which an application is transmitted to a mobile terminal from an application server that delivers applications at a necessary timing and is executed in the mobile terminal (see Non-Patent Document 1, for example). By utilizing such an art (called application-push technique), for example, if a request for a work is issued by a subordinate, an application necessary for doing the work (authentication application) is delivered to the mobile terminal owned by an authenticator from a server, whereby the authenticator is capable of performing the authentication work on the mobile terminal.